Halloween Party
by BabyPinkPuppy
Summary: April always had weird sense at the back of her head. She didn't focus on them very much. Only when she was training to be a kunoichi. But now she regretted it. And at that moment - she wanted to be more like Jewel. She wanted to be tough. Like a real ninja. But she was just a kid. A scared little girl. Crying and shaking. She wanted her daddy, her friends. She needed Donnie.


_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**_ **Hope you guys love it. Eat all the candy you can!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The turtles loved Halloween.

It was the only time out of 365 days they could go out and expose themselves to the world. The only time people wouldn't view them as monsters. Just regular kids. For one night of the year, they fit in, they were _normal._ Ah, Halloween. Best holiday of all time, that's for sure.

When they were little, Master Splinter would bring them out on the surface, to one street block as he guided them to different apartments so they could go trick or treating.

Each turtle loved it for a different reason.

Mikey loved dressing up as any character he liked, along with stuffing his face full of candy. Heh. He'd always be the one to finish first out of all of them.

Raph specifically enjoyed the change of scenery. It was hard for him to be cooped in the abandoned subway station. Plus he loved to scare all the little kids.

Donnie loved it because he was a scientist. He observed the other kid's costumes as they walked by. They had always fascinated him. It gave him multiple ideas for inventions. And he would always search up the characters and their stories, to see how they became about.

Despite the fact that he wanted to be more mature than he was supposed to be, even Leo lightened up for the holiday. After all, it'd meant he got to dress up as his favorite character, Captain Ryan from that ridiculous _Space Heroes_ show.

For the first fourteen years of Halloween, they climbed out of their beloved sewers, trick or treat, and go home. At the end of the night, Splinter would retire to bed, and he would allow them to stay a bit later to watch a movie or something.

Donnie would research, Mikey would devour himself in candy, Leo would watch a Halloween themed _Space Heroes_ episode, and Raph would just read one of his horror comics. You know, just chilling like a bunch of mutated turtles.

But this year was different. Much different from the years before. Master Splinter was finally letting them go out for trick or treating on their own. They were growing older, more independent, and they had already gone out on the surface by themselves ever since they turned fifteen.

Plus, they had new friends to go out with. _That_ was a bonus.

April and Jewel.

* * *

They made their way out of the dojo and into the living room. Tonight was the night. Everything was set up.

It was October 31st, the best day of the year to be a mutant turtle. And the turtles had a big night of plans.

Raphael hopped over to the couch as he snagged Mikey's popcorn, "Man, when's April and Fire Queen gettin' over here?" he demanded, a grouch hardening his usually angry features. Leonardo rolled his eyes at his brother's impatience, sighing, "Until they're done putting on their costumes." he answered, plopping himself on the floor as he grabbed the remote, blinking the T.V. to life as the bright lights glared in the room.

Laying on his stomach, his ankles crossed as he rested his chin in his hands, an evil smirk twitched on Mikey's lips, a mischievous gleam in his sky blue eyes, "Yeah, and you wouldn't want your girlfriend to mismatch you." he teased at Leo, snickering at his reddening face.

Leo rolled his eyes, pouting as his cheeks burned. "Okay, first of all, she's _not_ my girlfriend. And second of all, I'm not even dressing up, so why would Jewel and I match? That doesn't make sense." he argued, folding his arms as he glared viciously at his younger brother.

Donatello, who was reading his book during the whole exchange, smirked at his eldest brother's consistency of rebutting his supposed romantic relationship with their friend. "Sure about that, _Lion Boy?"_ he snarked, earning laughs from Mikey and Raph.

"Good one." Raph laughed.

"Thanks. I can see why you guys do it to me now, it's so much fun." Donnie snickered, returning to his book.

"S'not _that_ fun." Leo grumbled under his breath, huffing as he watched his show, wishing beyond the gods his cheeks weren't flushing anymore. Seriously! _Jewel wasn't his girlfriend!_

Okay, yeah, he felt a little attracted to her, but nothing more. But why does everyone keep saying that?!

"I'm actually looking forward to tonight." Donnie said, eyes skimming the book, _A Tale of Two Cities._

It was fun trick or treating and all, don't get him wrong on that, but they were getting older. And they deserved to have a night off from patrol. Besides, if they were human, they'd be out at a party. With some research, he learned that kids their age broke away from trick or treating, and instead attended or threw Halloween parties. Splinter said it was okay, as long as they didn't drink any of their suspicious liquid.

And he wanted to observe teenage humans in their habitat, see what kids like them tended to do. It'd be nice to see how they act, talk, or even walk. It seemed fascinating how high schoolers would act. Although, truthfully, he prayed they weren't all like Jewel. That girl was a wildcard waiting for juvy time.

Plus, going to this party meant more time he could hang with April!

* * *

April and Jewel walked through the sewer paths of the turtles' lair. April's nerves were giddy with a mixture of nervousness and excitement.

It was Halloween tonight. April's first Halloween without her dad. The mood darkened as soon as she woke up this morning. The realization slapped her harder than Jewel did that one time they were training.

She winced at the thought; Jewel never pulled her punches, not even for friends. That was okay, April needed a challenge. And Jewel was the largest one.

She missed her dad. They would always spend Halloween together. When she was little, he would always take her to every block he could remember, trick or treating at every apartment. They'd usually stop when the bag was too heavy for either. Sometimes they would go to the school's party for the games and treats. They always had a blast.

Last year, her and her father watched a scary movie at this old theater. Kirby usually liked the older ones, since they seemed to be more original and less flashy like the new ones people were making now. April couldn't agree more.

But now it was her and the turtles. And of course, but not least of all, Jewel. She needed some normalcy in her life. Tonight there was no patrol, no Kraang drama, and best of all, no Shredder goonies coming after them. And what could a teenager do better than hang at a party with her friends? Exactly.

It's been years since she went to a party. Last time it was at Irma's tenth birthday party, and that was just her and a bunch if classmates from school. She had never been to a high school party. She was nervous, she didn't know what to do. And from what she's heard, there was supposed to be some scary prank played on an unfortunate classmate.

She just hoped it wasn't her.

Jewel huffed as she restrained a growl, "Tell me why _I_ always have to hold the heavy stuff?" she complained, a quite large box cradled in her arms as she shifted it every now and then. April rolled her eyes, "You're the one with _super strength."_ she deadpanned.

"Doesn't mean I _like_ holding the heavy stuff!"

She turned her head to her, "Shouldn't this feel like paper to you?" she questioned, her brow raised. Jewel rolled her eyes, muttering Japanese curses under her breath as strolled forward. April shook her head with a fond and exasperated eye roll. Jewel was such a baby sometimes.

The path to the lair became silent. April noticed it as soon as she realized it. She had never noticed it before. She would usually take this path by herself. Jewel was here for the heavy lifting. Sometimes Jewel would take up all the noise, since she would complain about everything wrong with the world - or Leo whenever he was bossing around. She liked him, she just didn't want to admit it.

She didn't know if it was the Halloween vibe or all those rumors, but it felt like as if she was being watched. It sent a cold chill down her spine, and she had to fight back a shiver. This was ridiculous. This was all in her head. This was just jitters and Halloween. Nothing at all. _Nothing._

* * *

"Hey guys!" April called out, Jewel trailing behind her as she held the heavy box. Though this felt like a tiny penny to the gymnast. But she wanted to be whiny. And whiny she would be.

"Hey girls!" Mikey enthusiastically greeted them as he looked up from his comic book. "Nice costumes." he complimented.

April and Jewel did have nice costumes. April thought it'd be fun trying to match them. She dressed herself as a turtle. She wore a yellow eye mask identical to theirs, a green shirt and green pants. On her back was a backpack designed to look like a giant shell. She also wore a brown belt like theirs, with the Tessen Master Splinter had given her on the side.

Jewel's was a stark contrast to hers. She wore black and baggy pants, the logo of the boxers she wore visible, written as _Scarlet Moon._ Her hair was styled in the famous Aaliyah signature style, curled, vastly similar to the look she wore in her final music video, _Rock the Boat._ She wore a red newsboy beret on top of her head, a black and strapless crop top with red fishnet long sleeves. And she also wore black and chunky biker boots.

Raph looked away from his comic, raising a brow at Jewel as he eyed her, "Is that a tattoo?" he asked.

She shrugged as everyone eyed the blue fire tattoo embroidered onto her right hip. "I like to accessorize." was all she said, shifting the box.

Everyone dropped the subject completely, rising their spots from the couch as Raph and Mikey hollered at Jewel to come and hurry with their makeup. Donnie walked up to April, chatting with her a bit. And Leo walked up to Jewel.

"You clean up nice," he observed, smirking.

Jewel scoffed, matching his own smirk, "Gee, thanks." she thanked sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. Leo chuckled lightly at her, and his gaze darted to the box for a second.

Being the gentleman that he is, he held his arms out as he stole away the heavy box, grunting as he did so. Man, that box WAS pretty heavy.

She smirked, "Need a little help, Hero?" she teased light-heartedly as she folded her arms over her chest, trailing behind him as he walked further down the hall to Mikey and Raph. He sent her a half glare, his face burning red. "No!" he protested mockingly, turning to Mikey's room. Jewel threw her head back and laughed, "Sure, sure."

Donnie and April shared a knowing look, smirking. April rolled her eyes, "God. Why don't they just get married?" she asked, voice dripping sarcasm. Donnie chuckled, "Because neither have anything in common aside from ninjitsu." he shrugged.

"Well yeah, but hey, matchy-matchy isn't always the way to go."

"True, true," he nodded, "they're not cheesy or anything. Those couples are kinda boring."

April giggled quietly, her giggle music to his ears, "True."

* * *

Mikey dressed up as a clown, Raph dressed up as a pretty pink fairy - he lost a bet to Jewel - Donnie went as Albert Einstein, and Leo had mixture of a dark and space look.

The party was at Jewel's friend's house, Nicole, who dressed as a purple fairy.

The music was loud as it shook the walls, flicker of lights flashing through their eyeballs as April and the guys blinked away the spots. Jewel had her arms crossed as she stood off at the corner.

She didn't have a problem with parties, no. She was just to used to them by now. Some were usually after a shoot, a club, or some party she and Gwen would be dragged into. She leaned against the wall, arms crossed, and she wore a mask of indifference, looking bored with the whole thing.

The vivacious music pounded against April's ears, her body warming in the hot and humid air of teenagers. Her stomach flipped and vibrated with the tune of music. And she was starting to feel a little drowsy.

Nobody had suspected the turtles were...well, mutants. They blended in perfectly like chameleons. Out of the corner of her eye, April saw Leo walk up to Jewel as they engaged in some conversation, teasing each other as they smirked. April rolled her eyes. Typical.

Mikey and Raph were who knows where. Probably at the Haunted House or something. She almost snickered at the thought. Mikey whimpering as he held Raph's arm, screaming once in a while as he pouted like a little girl.

Actually, relentless teasing came his way, random teens pointing and laughing as his face grew a tamato red. He glared at Jewel every so often. She feigned innocence and shrugged with a sickly sweet smile.

Donnie tapped her shoulder, partially startling her. "Having fun?" he asked, handing her a cup as he sipped at his.

She nodded, plastering a smile. "Um, yeah." she stammered, bile rising at the back of her throat, hoping to cool her insides with the punch.

Donnie frowned, though she would picture it more serious if it weren't for the frazzled hair and mustache. "Are you sure? You don't look so fine." he observed, nothing the sweat beading down her chin.

Swallowing thickly, she rapidly nodded, "I'm sure. I'm just not so used to...this." she gestured her arms around the room. God she was uncomfortable. Why was it so hot in here? Why did the music have to be so loud?

She was glad Donnie was here with her. He always gave her a sense of hope. And she was grateful for his presence more than ever. He always took care of her whenever she needed comfort. He would sit next to her and just hold her hand. He always gave that assuring squeeze and his gentle and warm smile. It went butterflies flutter around her tummy, and something warm in her chest as a smile graced her freckled face.

He was her comfort. And she appreciated that.

Suddenly, a girl her age began walking up to them. She was very pretty. The closer she came, the more April saw her features. She had sweet blue eyes, fair skin, and golden blonde hair. She was wearing some bee costume dress, a bucket shaped as hornets nest.

"Hi," she greeted with a kind voice, smiling, "I'm Ally." she introduced, holding out her hand to Donnie. April frowned.

Donnie shook her hand, offering a small smile, "Donnie."

"So Einstein, huh?"

He chuckled, smiling bashfully, "Heh. Yeah."

Ally flashed them a bright white smile, nodding, "You know, don't you think it's interesting that he was the one that developed the theory of relatively?" she asked in a scientific tone April had only heard from Donnie.

He nodded eagerly, his smile brightening, "Yeah, it's incredibly fascinating how he..."

April pretty much tuned out everything they were saying. She watched them with a frown, deepening whenever Donnie would laugh and smile at Ally, blushing every so often. The blush he always had when he was talking to April. Ally would laugh and nod with him, their conversation deepening.

Something burned at the pit of her gut, she clenched her fists, her brows furrowing deeply. She didn't know what this feeling was. She had never felt it before. She had a strong urge to knock the living daylights out of Ally. It was strong, rivaling with Jewel's enhanced strength.

This felt like...jealousy? But why would she feel jealous?

Huffing to herself, she stalked away from Donnie and Ally, neither acknowledging her departing as she stomped past the corner of Leo and Jewel, shouldering through the crowd of fellow teenagers. She stomped her feet on the hard wooden floor, swinging the door open and slamming it shut with a jerk of her arms, pushing all her strength.

And she was out on the open and dark streets.

* * *

April didn't know where she was going. She didn't care. She didn't pay attention.

Her teeth grinded as her fists shook, nails digging into her skin. Her lips were set in a snarl. And tears burned her eyes. And she didn't even know why. She was angry. She didn't know if her anger was directed towards Donnie or Ally. Maybe a mixture of both. Or whether it was just the hormones. Maybe a mixture of them all.

But she needed Donnie there. She needed him to be there for her. And he was. Until Ally showed up. Batting her pretty lashes at his face, giggling like an idiot. So frustrating. April needed him, Ally!

It was unusually quiet in the street. It was almost pitch black. Which was odd. New York was known for the 'city that never sleeps'. It was never dark unless you were in the dark neighborhoods...

Oh.

Oh no.

Widening her crystal blue orbs, she gasped as she felt a sudden chill to her spine. She tried to force her ears to make out any sound, her eyes squinting through the dark. She didn't hear anything. She couldn't make out anything in front of her. She could barely make out the street lamp, providing her no comfort.

"Hey there, sweet thing." a deep, rusty voice purred.

A gasp left her throat, ice freezing her veins, and she paled. She flinched violently as a strong hand spun her around.

She stumbled, grunting as she was pulled closer. She couldn't make out the man in front of her. But she could see his glassy, cruel eyes, boring into her soul as she trembled.

Who was this man? When had he shown up? And why couldn't she sense him?

"Wanna go for a little ride?" asked the man, and she winced at his voice. It sounded as if he swallowed smoothie of rusty nails. She didn't like his voice. It sounded wrong for a human. Instead of providing him an answer, she attempted to wiggle out of his hold, but his arm tightened around her, and he pulled her even closer, crushing her. Hurting her.

He lifted her off her feet, and she kicked her legs out, making a surprised sound at the back of her throat. He spun and spun, spinning her like a record. She was getting scared. She was supposed to be stronger than this. She was training to be kunoichi for Pete's sake! She was trained in the great martial arts.

But she was scared. Her heart was beating faster than the speed of light, and she was shaking in fear. She wanted her daddy. She wanted Donnie. She NEEDED him!

Tears streamed down her cheeks as the man began running and spinning in circles. She began to scream, his filthy hand muffling her screams of terror.

 _"DONNIE! DONNIE! HELP!"_ her screams ripped through the man's hand. It tasted wrong. It tasted like dirt and blood. And that scared her even more.

Some tasted from her throat, and hot tears dripped down her chin, splattering the dark road as she heard a door click open.

She was shoved into a trunk, her body crying out in pain as her arm jerked at an awkward angle. She felt his hand grasp her throat, and she gagged.

She couldn't see the face of this monster. She saw a streak of light on a sharp object. A knife.

He heard a rusty and throaty growl, "Be a good girl, okay? Don't scream too much."

He didn't give her a chance to respond as she felt the sharp object dig its way to her arm, blood trickling and staining her clothes. She screamed in pain, gagging and choking.

 _No! Stop! Gahh...Stop! Wha - Why? What - What was happening? WHY was this happening?! Who was this man?!_

"Okay, this next part's gonna hurt more. Stay still." he ordered her, raising his arm over his head.

Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Oh god. He - he was gonna kill her! She was about to die. She didn't want to die! She COULDN'T die! She had to see her father again! She deserved to say goodbye! She didn't fulfill her dream! She wanted to be a journalist! She wanted to be with her friends. She - she wanted to be safe in Donnie's arms. Warm and comforted by him. She needed him. She wanted him to be here, to protect her. He was there for her. She wanted her hero.

She was a small, scared little girl in that moment. Nothing more than a kid. Crying and shaking. About to be stabbed to death. A death she didn't deserve. A death she wasn't ready for.

A sob choked through her lips, his hand slapping her as she thought more about Donnie. The boy she needed. The boy who was there for her.

"I-I'm so sorry, Donnie," her voice was barely above a whisper, a tear shedding. She screamed as the knife flew to her throat, the grunt escaping the throat of the man. Her scream stung her ears. The scream was abruptly cut off.

And it was deathly quiet.

* * *

 **Sorry. It's been a while since I've written scary stuff. And I was kinda on a deadline. Hope you guys liked it.**

 _ **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**_


End file.
